<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny And Creepy prompt stories by Riddlemethis6647</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880855">Funny And Creepy prompt stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647'>Riddlemethis6647</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free writing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On my birthday me and a few friends did some writing prompts for fun, these are some of the chaotic and scary stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny And Creepy prompt stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Father Dearest”</strong>
</p><p><br/>“You can’t get rid of me that easily” the mangled corpse strangled out. “You can never get rid of me tommy boy.” On the other side of the room Tom cradled his head in his hands shaking back and forth mumbling. “You can’t be real, you’re gone.. YOURE GONE!” He yelled fling the nearest object into the facing wall where once a mangled corpse stood a girl about five looked up.</p><p>“Daddy? What’s wrong?.” She said looking at her father with tears threatening to spill. “I’m real daddy. I’m real.” She said cautiously getting closer. Tom trembled “I’m sorry baby girl you know I didn’t mean it, I’m so so sorry.” He said craddling her in his arms. “I never wanted this to happen.” He said into her hair as he held her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>”The war of music”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hello Jolene, some things have changed since we last talked. The world as we know it is changing. It’s… evolving. We’ve already lost Russia to them. I hope you’re safe.<br/>I on the other hand probably won’t have such a good time, our barriers have all ready broken and we can hear the chanting getting closer.</p><p>… why why did we have to tempt the mistress of fate. Their chant echoes in my mind. “ I. Want. It. That. Way.” TELL MY WHY, WHY WE DIDNT SEE THIS COMING SOONER. The belibers and directioners tried to tell us. Hell we should’ve known when the 5sos groupies started acting strange. It surely is a Green Day in hell huh? Anyways I just wanted to say I love you and I hope the children are well, let’s hope they never have to face this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Icecream Day”</strong>
</p><p>“I’ve only led you astray like twice, that’s not even that bad.” Henry said looking at his comerade in arms. His best friend. His life.<br/>“We were supposed to stick to the plan Henry.” He looked at him with nothing lovingly in his eyes only that Icey blue stare he saved for only the most annoying people he could find. “Don’t be such a drama queen.. it’s only a fucking ice cream truck.” Henry sat on the sidewalk. “It’s not like we knew the brakes would cut-“ Adam looked at him disgusted “Which caused what Henry.”<br/>Henry looked down at his hands mumbling something. “Speak up.” Henry stood up tossing his hands in the air “HOW WAS I TO KNOW THE ICECREAM TRUCK WOULD GO STRAIGHT INTO THE NURSING HOME!” Adam looked him dead in the eyes still being haunted by the mangled mess of body and icecream where it seemed no one could tell where a hand began and a iceypop ended. “Well it looks like we made a fuckey wuckey huh?” Adam spat on the ground and walked away.<br/>“Dickwad!” He yelled “I JUST WANTED THE SHERBERT, NOT TO BEHEAD MR. HERBERT WITH A FUCKING CONE.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Is it over yet?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll become legends one way or another.” One women said to the other as they walked to their destination. “You say that all the time Tracey.” She smiled “Ya? You ever hear the saying “if you say something enough times it’ll become true?” Beth laughed “hah like oh I don’t know, I’ll get taller?” She said smiling not noticing the sudden change in height perspective. “Yeah like that.” Tracey smiles knowingly at her friend.</p><p>Walking into the convection the two laughed and<br/>Joked about. “Well I’m sure we will win the costume contest now.” Looking about she saw the fellow costumers seemingly getting fed up with eachother, still not noticing Tracey whispering under her breathe as the arguements seemingly turned into fist fights, one one side you could even see a 9 year old using their prop hammer to beat the shit of of a 40 year old man in a Spider-Man costume. “Tracey this seems to be getting out of hand.” She said backing away from the chaos. Tracey laughed. “Oh it’s gonna get a lot worse.” As she said that the fist fights escalated to blood lust leaving the two girls the only competitors left alive.<br/>After the paramedics arrived they were interviewed by the news “So are you two aware you are probably going to be local legends surviving such a horrific event?” Tracey smiled as she wrapped her arm around her scared looking friend who seemed to try and speak but physically couldn’t. “Oh we know.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>“Mind your bodies”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please stop leaving dead bodies on my doorstep, you're worse than the cat.” Ben scoffed “first off I bring you bodies for your-“ gesturing to her whole face he continued “ya know problem, second off atleast I know how to hide better than you.” Kathy scoffed “oh like dragging dead bodies to somebody’s doorstep is better than looking a bit tired.” That caused Ben to start cackling. “Tired!? You look like your fucking falling apart, your skin is literally blue. You have a massive hole in your chest.” Walking over to her cat “and seriously getting pets does not make you any less dead.”<br/>Kathy stomped over and took Chester the cat in question In her arms. “Chester is NOT a pet… he’s a friend.” Ben laughed again “whatever, just don’t get shot again and for the last time put some fucking concealer on, we really don’t need the town to hunt our asses.” Walking off he smiled flipping the bird backwards as he got on his skateboard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>